nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sermoland
The Armed Republic of Sermoland (and largest city) Rubrumton 1 - President Rory Bleibenson - Proxy President Rufus von Rosensilva - Independence Day , - from , - Total 2,457,120 948,699 - ( ) 110,570 km² - 2017 estimate 817,587,129 - Density 332 /km² ( ) 2017 estimate - Total I̶215 Trillion - Per capita I̶144,584 0.325 (low) (Sermolandic Indice, I̶) ( ) WST,OST,SST,CST .sr +059 1''De facto'' official. Sermoland, officially the Armed Republic of Sermoland, is a republic located in the Singularity landmass. As a largely federalized nation, it consists of 23 republiculi which in total encompass 2,457,120 square kilometers (948,699 sq mi). Its climate has been rendered nearly irreconcilably arid due to pollution. It is currently the most populous in and seat of Singularity with over 1.488 billion inhabitants. It is also home to two of the most unrivaled timber woodchipping and mining industries in the world. Sermoland's largest city and capital is Rubrumton, while Weidonople, a Sermolandic enclave on the River Gaffel, houses a significant population. The country's other major cities include Stärkepago and Reizeter. The Mistio peoples who resided in northwestern Singularity thousands of years ago are often portrayed as a precursor to the present-day Sermolanders due to their similar customs and beliefs. In reality, ethnic Sermolandic people share common descendants with Oculocus to the east. In approximately 200 AD, these people diverged with the ancient Oculosians and settled in what is now known as Sermoland. The circumstances when they did so are unknown, but it is widely believed this occurred due to the Sermolandic rejection of the consecutive inventions of the double spool and pathfinder by the Oculosians. In 1755, Sermoland gained independence from the Pillatine Conglomeration, along with Oculocus, Marposa, and Pillagos. The monarchy splintered into a conservative and moralistic northwest, socialist and intellectual northeast, progressive and environmentalist southwest, and authoritarian and militant southeast. The countries have maintained a strong bond ever since, with much encouragement from Sermoland. Although diplomacy is perceived as mundane in the nation, the benefit and lure of economic security the union of Singularity provides have overwhelmed this factor. Overall, Singularity has proven especially advantageous for Sermoland. Sermoland's economy, worth over I̶86 trillion as of writing and therefore in the top 25th percentile of the world, is indebted to the synergy between it, Marposa, Oculocus, and Pillagos. Despite this, it is a starkly divided country between the wealthy and the poor. Sermoland has one of the highest wealth gaps in the world, scoring an astronomical 28.73 when measured by a W.A. assessment. Aside from Singularity, Sermoland does not belong to any international communities. It officially resigned from the Greater Power Association in 1998 after facing severe protests from the conservative populace. Etymology Sermoland's name stems from the ancient Alleminian sermo, meaning "word", and the suffix "land". The name was adopted predominantly as part of the proven theory that Sermoland was the first in the continent to pioneer libraries and other physical houses of information. One living example of this is the Library of Vergaurum, which dates to at least 150 AD. History Not much is known by researchers about Sermoland predating the first century AD, as the majority of people who began to live there were from the Oculosian diaspora. There has also been trouble presented to researchers and historians regarding Sermoland's historic sites have been eroded or completely lost to pollution and climate change. However, early human bones have been found scattered throughout the nation, including stone weapons from at least 10,000 years ago. Recent studies gather that these were merely the bones of nomads from surrounding regions and support the theory that Sermoland had no native ethnic group living there and its first permanent settlement was that of the Oculosians. 'Pillatine Empire' The inhabitants of what is now Sermoland lived in relative isolation until the Pillatine katazaar ''Euneiros of Dorith explored the region circa 240 AD. He and his men immediately seized the land upon arrival, amassing their already-immense empire in Singularity. Seeing Reizeter as a stronghold because of its strategic location on the Remetoch Mountains, Euneiros proclaimed it the capital of the Pillatine Empire and annexed the surrounding foothills. Left untouched by the absent Pillatine government for years, revolutionist and scholar Adalus the Mighty staged a revolt in 267 AD which reclaimed the land for the native people. Seeing the Pillatine Empire as a looming threat, the newly-elected Adalus, appointed by the Sermolandic upper class who made many governmental decisions at the time, allocated militiamen to protect their homeland in 300 AD as one of the world's first police forces. The Schemelians, a hermetic society who resided in Reizeter, were assigned to defend against the nation's criminals and fend off Pillatine spies should they ever come into contact with one. They received compensation and praise for this duty, which thrust them into monumental wealth. As the Pillatine Empire fell in 585 AD, the Sermolandians were instilled with enough confidence to raid nearby Oculosian settlements. However, when the Pillatine Conglomeration arose once again as a rival in 634 AD, the Sermolandic army presiding over Oculocus were slaughtered en masse in what is now known as the Eastern Purging. With a decimated army and government, Sermoland's inability to regenerate itself led to its eventual conquest by the Pillatine Conglomeration in 700 AD. 'Early Pillatine Conglomeration and Beginnings of Kantalism Under the Conglomeration's rule, the Sermolandians became increasingly moralistic as a result of nostalgia for its past victories during the late 6th- and early 7th-centuries. Sensing a lack of patriotism, Pillatine Emperor Molicles granted autonomy to Sermoland in approximately 783 AD. This allowed for a freer region where Kantalism first took its roots. Though Sermoland lacked an independent government, the descendants of the Schemelians, now extremely affluent after serving the government in the 4th century, began operating a police force again. The Schemelians often clashed with the Pillatine militia, which led to the Schemelian-Pillatine War from 805 AD to 888 AD. During this time, interpreters of Kantalistic scripture began enforcing harsh standards on the people and especially women. Codes for how to dress, pray, eat, and live religiously were compiled in the Book of Vichting by Plumatam I. Plumatam I, whose amount of authored literature numbers in the hundreds, was a doctored Kantalistic convert born a pagan invalid in squalor. His rag-to-riches life story resonated throughout Sermoland and appealed to the poorer lower class. By 910 AD, the majority of Sermolandians were Kantalistic, and dissenters were often publicly executed for entertainment. '''Pillatine Conglomeration Through the Middle Ages In 1216 AD, Pillatine King Sorba sold a portion of land on the Kantalistic holy island of Erusiegler to Farne. This caused mass outrage among the Sermolandians, particularly among the devout Kantalistic cenobites. They felt the sale violated numerous laws of the Book of Vichting, and requested of the Schemelians who lived in exile from the Schemelian-Pillatine War on the island to resist the sale and conceivably drive out the Farnish. This pivotal moment in history proved beneficial for the Sermolandians, who eventually regained Erusiegler. Following the reclamation of Erusiegler, many Sermolandic politicians were held accountable for their treasonous actions. In 1217 AD, Sorba rounded up over 2,000 Sermolandians surmised to have taken part in the invasion and forced them into imprisonment. He most notably detained Chief Cardinal Plumatam IV, the chief cardinal of the Kantal at the time who claimed to be a direct descendant of Plumatam I. The freedoms of Sermolandians were further suppressed, and little is known about Sermoland throughout the period known as the "Dark Age" of Sermoland. 'First Sermolandic Regnebiet' On May 25, 1755, Sermoland declared its independence from the Pillatine Conglomeration following a series of unrest throughout the region which was subsequent to the secessions of Marposa and Oculocus. Throughout the 18th and 19th centuries, the values-heavy country faced an industrial boom. The locomotive and mining industries became infatuated with extreme-right-wing President Manfred Virtushut in tow. With a stable economy, Sermoland faced no resistance as it annexed micronations to the north and east. Carrying out the legacy of its forefathers, Sermoland simultaneously deported non-Kantalists to the progressive Marposans or exiled them to the Remetoch. Though not purely a state without separation of religion, the government began transforming into a pseudo-theocracy during this time. In the early 20th century, after mounting pressure from its secular neighbors, Oculocus and Marposa, the country began cutting back on expelling non-Kantalists. However, even to this day, religious intolerance prominently remains. 'The War of Four' On June 31, 1953, Sermoland formally entered the War of Four (commonly abbreviated as Wo4), with its main belligerents being Pillagos and Oculocus, after Singularity faced an economic recession. As a nuclear powerhouse at the time, Sermoland proved to have a large advantage over Oculocus. However, it was no match for Pillagos, which had hundreds of thousands of nuclear weapons in its possession. Sermoland went to war against the other three countries of Singularity after the western quarter of Rubrumton was bombed in an air raid by Pillagos. Nevertheless, it did not ally with the Oculosian-Marposan union nor the Pillagosian war effort. During the War of Four, Sermoland heavily relied on petroleum to substitute for its nuclear power while it was being depleted in battle. This paved a weak spot for the enemy nations, and Oculocus raided several oil rigs towards the border. This was rare, since raids were limited due to Sermoland's generally rocky terrain. It proved to be a success, though, and Sermoland was forced to reduce their WMD size in order to conserve power. After the thermonuclear attack orchestrated by Oculocus on Fántasma, Pillagos and the horrifying aftereffects, Sermoland, along with the other three participants in the War of Four, signed the Treaty of Verity. This proposition, whose voting was held in Verity, Oculocus, established the Singularity economic coalition. This was in an effort to prevent a cataclysmic fiscal decline similar to the one that had befallen the region during the War of Four. Sermoland was a strong supporter of the concept of the Singularity coalition because of its fundamental guarantee of economic prosperity, and eventually convinced Marposa and Pillagos to join with assistance from Oculocus in 1959 and 1991, respectively. 'Oculocusian Occupation' On January 1, 1980, Omnipotence B-15 was inaugurated as president in Sermoland after months of deliberation between the foreigner and Sermoland's unpopular incumbent, Fonso Aqueves. Oculocus’s prime minister, Candor E-2 used his country’s leverage in Sermoland to his advantage and had B-15 pass several unusually-progressive and bills. Upon several ratifications of pro-Oculocus and anti-business laws, protesters located in the capital staged numerous demonstrations against what they deemed an “occupation”. Many outspoken Sermolandic patriots who had never faced an internal conflict before were called to action as Omnipotence slowly terminated historic efforts.The largest protest, Reclaim Rubrumton ‘84, had to be dissipated after a pick-up truck drove into a crowd, killing one. Omnipotence was in the process of being arraigned when he left office in 1985. His presidential mansion has been left vacant since and he was formally deported to Oculocus in 1990 as one of Cort Fornwalt’s first acts as president. The denunciation of Omnipotence's actions, unilaterally considered detestable by the nation, have passed onto today as curriculum regarding him and his regime have been instituted into the Sermolandic education system. Category:Nations Category:Sermoland